


Cada primeira vez

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizem que toda primeira vez é especial, inesquecível. Lucas Leiva sabia, concordava e guardava cada primeira vez que marcava sua relação com David Luiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cada primeira vez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eles não me pertencem, é claro. Esta história saiu da minha imaginação, se eu sou advinha aí já são outros 500. Não ganho nada com esta história a não ser o seu comentário, que desde já agradeço.
> 
> Nota 1: Fic saída literalmente quando eu botava a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir e é mais um daqueles ships não se deve perguntar de onde saiu, porque não existe outra resposta antes da total insanidade da minha mente... Não mesmo, já que eu, no máximo, vi uma ÚNICA foto dos dois juntos. Ela apenas saiu!!
> 
> Nota 2: A fic se passa no intervalo de alguns anos da vida deles, com David nos primeiros anos de Benfica e Lucas de Liverpool, até os dias de hoje.
> 
> Nota 3: A parte referente a Neymar/Paulo Henrique/ Lucas Moura é dedicada à Barbára Moura.

**Cada primeira vez ******

1.

A primeira vez que Lucas viu David Luiz, foi no Aeroporto Internacional de São Paulo, enquanto esperava seu voo para a Inglaterra.

Não fazia ideia de quem era aquele jovem grande e de cabelos encaracolados, rindo e rodopiando um menininho, de no máximo quatro anos, acima de sua cabeça, enquanto era observado por uma menininha, pouco mais velha, que ria uma gostosa gargalhada, acompanhando a brincadeira.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de ficar observando-os e sem perceber sorriu com ele e com as crianças com as quais o rapaz brincava, até a voz, mais mecânica que humana, anunciar o seu embarque. Ele arrastou a mala para seguir sua viagem, mas não sem dar uma última olhada para o homem no saguão e partir com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Ele não viu quando David o procurou com os olhos. O zagueiro disfarçou coçando a cabeça e pôs a língua para fora quando foi surpreendido pela menininha com quem brincava pulando do banco para as suas costas, mas enquanto sacudia a garota em seus braços, se perguntava quem era aquele homem que o observara por tanto tempo e que conseguira roubar seus pensamentos naquele instante.

 

2.

 

A primeira vez que encontrou David foi na Inglaterra, em uma premiação da UEFA, mas ele não lembrava exatamente qual, pois tinha coisa mais importante para lembrar.

Fora David quem se apresentara quando o vira resmungar em português, dando um “graças a Deus por um brasileiro”, pois apesar de a festa ter uma presença considerável de falantes da língua portuguesa, principalmente pelos lusitanos que pareciam ter invadido a festa, David se vira de repente cercado por ingleses e outras pessoas que só conversaram em inglês enquanto ele apenas podia sorrir completamente perdido.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que David o abraçou. Um abraço apertado demais para um desconhecido, e que fez suas bochechas aquecerem, embora tenha conseguido retribuir discretamente o abraço.

Foi estranho, mas não difícil se acostumar com ele. Depois que se mudara para Inglaterra achava maravilhoso encontrar brasileiros para conversar, e ainda que, isso não fosse exatamente raro, não poderia deixar de sentir um estranho feeling naquele momento, com aquele homem, em especial.

E quando David brincando, chacoalhou a cabeça, ele se lembrou do homem no aeroporto, e apesar de a cabeleira estar mais espessa, o reconheceu, tomando rapidamente um gole da bebida, que então lhe pareceu fogo queimando em sua garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para que naquele dia David não o tivesse notado e agradecia por semanas antes, ter cortado todo o cabelo.

 

3.

 

A primeira vez que beijou David, foi na verdade o David quem o beijara.

Era também a primeira convocação de Mano Menezes como técnico da Seleção Nacional e os dois, não cabiam em felicidade pela convocação conjunta e pelo fato de, provavelmente, poderem jogar juntos. E no hotel nos Estados Unidos, sorriram quase sem querer, quando, por outra feliz coincidência, foram sorteados para dividirem o quarto.

A essa altura ele já entendia melhor David e suas brincadeiras com muitos toques. Via-o brincar com os outros e não enxergava qualquer diferença em relação ao que acontecia entre eles. Por um tempo ficou tranquilo, mas depois aquela tranquilidade começou a lhe incomodar.

David era carinhoso sempre. Não importava se já conhecia a pessoa desde criança ou se tinha acabado de ser apresentado. Gostava de abraçar, consertar uma mecha ou faixa de cabelo sem que ninguém pedisse e naquele dia ele pensou que fosse apenas isso.

Foi durante uma disputa para ser o primeiro a entrar no banheiro, com corridas, puxões e empurrões, até que Lucas se viu pressionado contra a parede por David, em um momento que aqueles 16cm e 11kg de diferença se fizeram sentir. De repente sentiu a respiração ficar presa na garganta e teve medo da reação de seu próprio corpo. Parou boquiaberto, encarando David, enquanto o zagueiro lhe sorria desafiadoramente. Mas, ainda que lutasse, estar com ele tão próximo não deixava que seu corpo usasse a força adequada para resistir.

David então só precisou de um único braço para prendê-lo enquanto soltava o outro para que, com apenas um dedo, pudesse retirar uma mecha de cabelo que pulara e grudara em sua testa com os movimentos. Lucas pensou que ele esperava sua desistência naquela luta para que o libertasse, mas as palavras não chegaram a sair, pois foram abafadas pelos lábios de David que cobriram os seus.

Depois disso, não houve mais pelejas para saber quem seria o primeiro a tomar banho. Tomavam banho juntos... e faziam outras coisas também.

E claro, aquela também foi primeira vez que “outras coisas” foram feitas.

 

4.

 

A primeira vez que Lucas ouviu David dizer que lhe amava foi na Argentina. Estava prestes a completar um ano desde que eles tinham começado aquela relação, que eles não ousavam classificar e aquela era a primeira competição oficial que disputavam juntos pela Seleção.

Tudo era muito sereno naquele momento. Para todos os lados. Era possível ouvir os Argentinos celebrando sua Seleção, que tinha o melhor jogador do mundo no momento, assim como os brasileiros também o faziam. A vitória sobre o Equador acalmaria os ânimos por uns dias, mesmo que todos tivessem a noção de que a pressão seria ainda maior dali em diante.

Quem não estava calmo era o inverno argentino, o que fazia os brasileiros dentro do ônibus que levava a Seleção de volta à concentração, se encolherem mesmo sobre os cobertores, casacos e meias e que, junto com o cansaço, trazia uma singular quietude para o local.

Lucas olhou para o lado e viu Neymar quase montado em Paulo Henrique, numa discrição que não era o seu forte, muito embora poucos notassem o que realmente acontecia ali. Já podia ouvir também os roncos que normalmente causavam risos e eram motivos de gozações que impediam o roncador – e qualquer outro – de continuar dormindo, ecoavam tranquilamente pelo ônibus, quando não eram completamente abafados pelo ruído do motor.

Ele e David dividiam os cobertores, que sobrepuseram, para aquecer um pouco mais. Apesar de mais acostumados com o inverno rigoroso, pois já viviam há bastante tempo na Europa, aquela era a desculpa perfeita para viajarem de mãos dadas, sem que ninguém notasse.

Naquela hora David encostara a cabeça na sua e os lábios em seu rosto, repetindo o gesto duas ou três vezes. Lucas imaginou depois se ele estivera ensaiando ou simplesmente tomando coragem, para que em seguida os lábios sussurrassem um rápido e discreto “te amo” em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu e virou para o lado oposto, empurrando com a outra mão o rosto de David, pois seu xará ia em direção a eles pegar uma garrafa de água.

E quando Lucas Moura passou novamente para voltar a seu lugar, lançando um olhar que, estava mais longe da reprovação e mais perto da inveja, para Neymar e Paulo Henrique, ele se virou para David e tão discretamente quanto o amante respondeu com um “também”, e ambos riram mais alto do que deveriam, fazendo o jovem são-paulino olhar rapidamente para trás imaginando se fizera algo errado.

Contido, Lucas recostou-se melhor e não se importou quando David deitou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro, fazendo a cabeleira roçar no seu rosto. Ninguém estranharia realmente o zagueiro recostado sobre ele, mesmo que o contrário não fosse válido. No entanto, o que realmente importava para eles eram as mãos entrelaçadas por baixo do cobertor, repetindo infinitas vezes o quanto se amavam.

 

5.

 

A primeira vez que se sentira triste com relação a David fora alguns dias depois, no Estádio de La Plata, também na Argentina.

Era o jogo que decidiria um dos semifinalistas da Copa América 2011, e claro que perder não estava nos planos da Seleção Brasileira. O jogo contra o Paraguai não fora nos 90 minutos o que realmente se esperava da Seleção Pentacampeã do Mundo e na prorrogação um pouco de exagero provocara sua expulsão.

Não fora a expulsão e nem a eliminação que o entristecera na verdade, perder fazia parte quando se entrava numa disputa, ele sabia, mas foi o olhar de David ao observá-lo descer as escadas para os vestiários, que destroçara seu coração. A seu ver, David parecia decepcionado.

Mais tarde, quando o silêncio só não existia por causa das conversas quase sussurradas entre os jogadores, ou uma e outra manifestação mais alta do “espírito esportivo”, David se aproximara dele – que se arrumava no banco mais distante que conseguira encontrar – e parara em sua frente, abrindo os braços e um bonito sorriso. Lucas quis chorar, de fato chegou a fazê-lo quando o abraço de David apertou suas costas tão forte quanto era possível e as palavras que tanto queria ouvir adentraram seu ouvido e reestruturou seu coração.

David ainda o amava. Só então ele se deu conta que de que o mundo realmente não acabara naquela noite.

**FIM**


End file.
